


Safe

by Mythyk



Category: HLVRAI - Fandom, Half-Life VR but the AI is Self-Aware - Fandom, Half-Life: VR but the AI is Self-Aware
Genre: Gen, Not Beta Read, stream of consciousness?, the ambush/betrayal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:01:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28821900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mythyk/pseuds/Mythyk
Summary: Mostly after the ambush/while Gordon is unconscious.
Kudos: 13





	Safe

**Author's Note:**

> Not my usual style, but I felt like writing it. I don't think I often write/instantly post, but this was a simple one I wanted to do. Hope you like it

Metal scraping against metal.

He fights.

Metal hits something else.

He screams.

A hit on the head.

He’s unconscious.

Metal scraping across concrete.

He thinks he hears something. Talking. Laughter. Danger. He fades.

Metal grating disappears.

He’s unconscious.

Metal lands.

He doesn’t wake up.

He doesn’t wake up.

The sun is high. The room has metal bars across the top instead of a roof. It’s warm, captured between the walls of the room. There is a stench permeating the air. The kind that lingers long after you’ve left it behind.

Footsteps above. Muffled, without an echo on the concrete. A sound, and silence.

Boots land nearby.

He doesn’t wake up.

A grip under his arms, lifting. Metal on concrete, a dull noise that starts and stops as he moves. Then he’s lifted, carried through the air.

Metal carefully set on concrete. Hardly any noise.

He doesn’t wake up.

A ringing, almost but not quite a song. Gentle, but loud enough to fill the room.

He doesn’t wake up.

Footsteps fade away.

Silence.

He wakes up.


End file.
